


[podfic] if i only knew by wanderlove

by shatou



Series: podfics read by shatou [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Summary: Newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, have been sent to Ryloth on a simple diplomatic envoy. While there, an unsettling incident causes Obi-Wan to look at Anakin in a new light and re-evaluate...everything.The Galaxy will never be the same.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: podfics read by shatou [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] if i only knew by wanderlove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if i only knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353887) by [wanderlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlove/pseuds/wanderlove). 



> This work has been podficced without the author’s explicit permission. Should the author require it, I will remove it from the internet.

This is a multichapter work. New chapters will be added as separate files in the playlist.

Listen on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/racine-carr-e/sets/if-i-only-knew-multichapter)

Music:

  * The Seasons, May (Tchaikovsky, performed by S. Richte)
  * The Seasons, August (Tchaikovsky, performed by Michael Ponti)




End file.
